Paradise City (canción)
Paradise City (Ciudad Paraíso en inglés) es la sexta canción del álbum de estudio Appetite for Destruction de Guns N' Roses. Fue escrita por Axl Rose, Izzy Stradlin, Slash y Duff McKagan. Composición Slash afirma que la canción fue escrita en la parte trasera de una furgoneta mientras estaban de regreso de un concierto en San Francisco con la banda Rock N' Riders. Slash dijo que la banda estaba en la parte trasera de la camioneta, bebiendo y tocando la guitarra acústica cuando se le ocurrió la introducción. Duff McKagan e Izzy Stradlin empezaron a tocar y Slash comenzó a tararear una melodía, cuando Axl Rose cantaba: "Take me down to the Paradise City." Slash intervino con la letra "Where the grass is green and the girls are pretty." mientras Axl cantaba la primera línea de nuevo, donde Slash gritó "Where the girls are fat and they've got big titties." y Axl terminó con "Take... me... home!". Se considerada que habla sobre San Francisco y su corrupción. Algunos creen que la canción fuera escrita en base al lugar donde Axl e Izzy se criaron (Lafayette, Indiana) y el cercano campus de la Universidad de Purdue. Durante una entrevista de 1988, Rose dijo a la revista Hit Parader que "los versos son más que nada sobre el estar en la jungla, los coros es como volver al medio oeste o algún lugar así". Matt Sorum, a pesar de no haber estado en la banda cuando la canción fue escrita, ha declarado en ocasiones que la canción habla sobre Irlanda. Letra Inglés Español En concierto Esta canción fue usada como cierre durante los conciertos de las giras Appetite for Destruction Tour y Use Your Illusion Tour, y es aún hoy en día usada para cerrar sus conciertos durante los conciertos de la gira Chinese Democracy Tour. En algunos recitales de la gira del Appetite for Destruction, esto fue una excepción, ya que en algunas ocasiones se solía cerrar con el tema "Rocket Queen". GN'R interpretando Paradise City en The Ritz.png|The Ritz, Nueva York, New York City, 1988. GN'R interpretando Paradise City en Tokio.png|Tokyo Dome, Tokyo, Japón, 1992. GN'R interpretando Paradise City en Austria.png|Wiener Stadthalle, Vienna, Austria, 2010. Covers *El cantante Pat Boone incluyó la canción en su álbum de covers de 1997 In a Metal Mood: No More Mr. Nice Guy. *Warrior Soul versionó la canción en un estilo más psicodélico y metalero para el álbum de homenaje a Guns N' Roses, Appetite For Reconstruction. *Eighteen Visions, hizo un cover de la canción que apareció en su álbum de 2004 Bring You To Your Knees: A Tribute to Guns N' Roses. *Un cover por Scubba fue incluido en su álbum tributo de 2006 Bossa n' Roses. *En 2009, el sencillo "Sahara" de Slash tuvo una versión de "Paradise City" como bono extra, en la cual intervinieron Cypress Hill y Fergie. *Michael and the G2s versionó la canción en su álbum Michael and the G2s Cover Everything. En concierto *En 1999, Hole interpretó la canción en vivo en el "Big Day Out" en Australia. Una grabación del cover fue lanzado como una 'edición limitada de la gira' de su álbum Celebrity Skin. *Velvet Revolver interpretó esta canción con Cypress Hill en la voz principal, convirtiéndola en un tema de rap rock.Velvet Revolver interpretando con Cypress Hill *Carrie Underwood cantó "Paradise City", en algunas ocasiones junto con "November Rain", en su gira Carnival Ride tour.Gira de Carrie Underwood. *Camp Freddy interpretó la canción junto con el guitarrista y bajista original, Slash y Duff McKagan, y Chester Bennington de Linkin Park. *Escape the Fate interpretó la canción en 2007 durante su gira Warped Tour. *Slash interpretó esta canción, entre otras de Guns N' Roses, en su gira de 2010, con Myles Kennedy en la voz principal. Posiciones La revista Rolling Stone posicionó la canción en el número 453 de su lista The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time.http://www.rollingstone.com/news/coverstory/500songs/page/5 La canción fue posicionada en el número 21 de la lista VH1 40 Greatest Metal Songs."VH1 40 Greatest Metal Songs", 1–4 de Mayo de 2006, VH1 Channel, recogido de VH1.com En la revista Total Guitar de los 100 mejores canciones de todos los tiempos, la canción ocupó la tercera posición. Personal *Axl Rose: voz, coros, sintetizador, silbato *Slash: guitarra líder *Izzy Stradlin: guitarra rítmica, coros, percusión *Duff McKagan: bajo, coros *Steven Adler: batería Curiosidades *Es el único tema del álbum en utilizador sintetizador. *Se cree que la canción podría ser una referencia a la heroína, ya que reordenando las letras sería Easy Acid Trip. *Slash ha dicho que esta canción es su favorita de Guns N' Roses. Bozza, Anthony, & Slash (2007). Slash. Harper Entertainment: New York. pp. 131-132 *Esta canción forma parte del videojuego Burnout: Paradise (lanzado en 2008), en el cual dicha canción es el tema principal. *Un personaje de la película Can't Hardly Wait interpreta esta canción. *La canción fue utilizada recientemente para un anuncio de la mantequilla Anchor en el Reino Unido. *El tema fue usado para promocionar la película The Expendables. Tercer trailer de The Expendables Relacionados *Video *Sencillo Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Appetite for Destruction